


SONGVIDEO: Little Hercules

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Sentinel can be a heavy burden. A gen songvideo set to Trisha Yearwood's "Little Hercules".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Little Hercules

[Little Hercules - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Little_Hercules_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Little Hercules, by Trisha Yearwood**

_So you cannot lift a spirit that has turned to lead  
Or shine a light in shadow when the batteries are dead  
Or fly like a bird over all the works of man  
Or always think of the perfect words  
But you do the best you can_

_Nothing seems as easy as it did when you were young  
Myths may be invincible, but we are only strong  
Strong like a memory, strong like a willow in the wind  
Strong as you'll ever be, you will always need to bend_

_And if you feel the weight of the world  
Put your mind at ease  
Little Hercules_

_There are times when being a grown-up gets to be too much  
And your sense of humor seems to vanish in the crush  
Of the daily 9 to 9 that keeps your family alive  
You're just putting in your time  
Does anyone really go home at 5?_

_You've made a life where no one ever tells you what to do  
Now the only tyrant that you're working for is you  
It's never easy to keep all the promises you make  
But no one's gonna get you fired  
If you'd just give yourself a brake_

_And if you feel the weight of the world  
Put your mind at ease  
Little Hercules  
'Cause there's so much on your shoulders  
But you know it's a breeze  
Little Hercules  
Little Hercules  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
